Gravity
by Z3R0-TH3-H3R0
Summary: [Was once called Anywhere but Here] Mitsu. Post-canon/AUs. Drabbles/One-shots/Prompts. The whispers, the yells, the laughs, the shouts, the touches, the slaps, the sighs, the tears, the smiles-they were all for her. "I will not stop trying. I will never stop watching as you leave. I will never stop losing my breath everytime I see you looking back at me."
1. Chapter A: Anywhere

_A/N: _Yes, this is that story that was taken down a while back, but allow me to explain before you jump to conclusions. /clears throat/ I have no idea what I was thinking when I took this story down… but past is past and it won't interfere this time around. I ask too much of you guys already, but please, continue to be patient with me. Thank you.

One more thing: as I grow older, I no longer have the time or energy to continue to write fanfictions, but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying. This story might take ages to complete (as well as others), but it will be completed! (Yes, I will finish it this time. Terribly sorry to everyone who loved it.)

This time around, I think I'll take it through the cycles of the alphabet instead of 5 A's at once… Hmm. Let's see how that turns out.

* * *

**Chapter A**

"Mio..."

"Mio?" Normally, Mio would have responded by now. Ritsu cocked her head to the side and blinked, observing the side profile of her best friend. Mio didn't even notice, for she was to absorbed in gazing at the window.

The drummer cleared her throat as loud as she could. Nope, still nothing.

"Hm." Ritsu scratched the side of her head in thought. She would really be testing the waters, but–

"Mio! There are barnacles all over your desk!" Ritsu quickly retracted her hands to shield her head from the infamous blow–

That never came. Mio was still … daydreaming.

Sighing in mild frustration, Ritsu decided for something normal.

"Mioooo! Earth to Mio!? Come in, Mio!" Still daydreaming, now with a small smile gracing her lips.

_I wish you would smile at me like that…_

She frantically waved her hand in front of the bassist's glazed eyes. Mio jumped back in fright, causing her chair to hit the desk behind her. Her grey eyes looked clearer as she looked around the room, clearly back in reality.

"Wha–… Ritsu?" She glanced around the classroom, actually taking in her surroundings this time, "Why are you still here?" For the first time, she actually gazed at the window and at the world it held back; the sun was close to setting.

The drummer shrugged, "I could ask you the same thing," Mio didn't answer as she got up and walked over to her bass. Ritsu watched her gather up her things, then a thought hit her. Smirking, she followed Mio's lead in packing up her things.

"Oi, Mio. You infatuated with someone?" Mio tensed up, and whipped around in the direction of Ritsu. She was met with Ritsu's infamous grin.

"I-infatuated? As in l-liking someone?" She blushed and looked away, "Where did a baka like you learn that word?" Ritsu shook her head and sat down behind her drums, searching for her sticks.

"Cruel, but I'll let it slide." Ritsu found them and threw them into her backpack. She looked over at Mio, whose face was hidden behind her black locks.

"You know, by avoiding the question, I'll take that as a yes."

_I hope you aren't…_

Mio stayed silent as zipped up her bass case, either gathering her thoughts to answer the question, or–

"Why'd you wait for me?" Ignoring the question. Ritsu looked away and focused on the sun, mesmerized by the way the shadows hid from it.

"Because…" She started, still gazing out the window. "You're my best friend…"

_And that's all we'll ever be..._

"I'd wait for you anywhere."

* * *

_A/N:_ And the dance begins once again.


	2. Chapter B: Boys

_A/N: _Hello again! I would like to thank you all for the reviews! Excellent thing to read, especially when you weren't so sure as to bring the story back… /coughs/ it's nice to know that some people still care.

Just a note to clear up some things, it doesn't necessarily matter if you read the last version of this story or not. All I'm really doing is editing it and cleaning it up, and aiming for some post-canon drabbles/one-shots. /scratches head/ Kinda harder than it looks since I lack time…

Oh! I've decided that this "little" story will have no ending. In other words, there'll always be drabbles/one-shots. /whispers to self/ Let's see how that turns out.

There's nothing much to say now, but please, enjoy the next chapter! /bows/

* * *

**Chapter B**

When Yui had asked why Mio and Ritsu couldn't make it to summer band practice today, Mugi smiled sweetly–_too sweetly._

"They're on a date."

xXx

"Oi, Mio! Look at that one! He's tall and … uh, smart looking?" Mio rolled her eyes and refused to look at the latest "boy worthy of Mio's affection." Honestly though, Ritsu was picking out random strangers! If she wanted to get to know someone, she wouldn't go for the looks alone. She was more of a "the best relationships start out as friendships" type of girl, but her best friend didn't realize that. Probably never would.

Mio's gaze fluttered in Ritsu's direction, and simply watched as she looked around for another potential candidate. In frustration, Ritsu gently bit her lower lip and, with fierce Ritsu-like determination, continued her search for a _boy_ worthy of Mio.

Mio smiled sadly and dropped her gaze to the rim of her cup.

As Mugi had told Yui, Mio and Ritsu were, indeed, on a date–

Well, sort of. If you call eating outside at the latest café while your secret crush points out people who she would consider worthy of dating you a date.

Yah, _totally_ a date.

"Ooh! Look at him, the one with the spikey hair–" Mio shook her head and decided that it was time to ignore Ritsu's latest antics.

It worked for about a few seconds until Mio couldn't hear Ritsu talking. She looked up, and saw Ritsu wide-eyed, with a huge smirk on her face.

"What's wrong with yo–" Mio felt a small tap on her shoulder. She froze.

_'Oh Kami-san, please don't–'_ She glanced over her shoulder and met a pair of the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

"Hi." This nameless stranger smiled and sent a wave in Ritsu's direction. Ritsu easily returned it. Mio stared for a few more moments, before she realized that it was now her turn to smile.

"Ahh… H-ell-o." Real smooth Mio. The boy smiled again, showing off his dimples.

"My name is Kazuhiko, but most of my pals call me Kazu," He smiled against and stuffed his hands in his pocket, "I couldn't help but notice that you weren't with someone…" He slowly stopped talking, hoping that Mio would get his hint.

But while he was talking, Mio was silently taking him in. Tall. Black Spikey hair, not entirely spikey, but the front stood up–kinda like bed hair gone right. A designer t-shirt that had the acronym "SWAG" and "YOLO" on it." Some khaki shorts and … was that baseball socks with sandals?

"Ahh…" Mio started, not picking up his hint. Suddenly, Kazu's eyes widen.

"Wait! I'm so sorry, I didn't know… you… and uh…" He gestured over to Ritsu. Mio got the hint this time and blushed bright red.

"What?! Ah, it's not–" Kazu bowed and blushed.

"Sorry for bothering you," He smiled awkwardly at Ritsu, "Bye…" He left quickly to join his laughing friends. One of him asked his something, and Kazu nodded. A dude next to the one that asked started laughing, and passed money to another guy.

Ritsu decided that now was the best time to laugh.

"Oh my god! That was too funny! Did you see his face–" She clutched her side, shaking uncontrollably with laughter. Mio blushed bright red again.

"That was so embarrassing…" She whispered. Ritsu nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You bet it was!" Mio dropped her gaze again, the faintest of smiles on her face.

_'At least we look like a couple…'_

* * *

_A/N:_ Something quick and funny for you'll. It was going to be longer, but I forgot the rest along the way because of distractions… /cough/ If you have any suggestions for a certain letter, let me know in a review!


	3. Chapter C: Category

_A/N: _This was originally going to be a one-shot, but then I remembered a chapter C! So here it is! (It works better with these one-shots anyway; it's a change of pace, too.) I swear this chapter is totally Mitsu! (You'll understand when you read it…) Feedback is always welcomed!

* * *

**Chapter C**

Satoshi sighed.

Again.

For the 5th time.

In an hour.

It was a Sunday, and he was trying to study for an upcoming history test over America on Monday, but—

"Ritsu! I said s-stop it!" Mio cried, her pleas mixing with laughter. Something thumped against the wall, followed by a groan.

"Oh my god! Ritsu—" Satoshi rubbed his hands against his face in frustration.

What did she see in that idiot? Her grades were boarder line passing! Her room was always a mess and she was LOUD! The total opposite of Mio.

"Mio… it hurts." Ritsu whimpered. Even from across the wall, Satoshi could tell his sister was pouting. Without thinking, he put his pencil down and began to listen.

"Hmph! … That's what you get." Mio probably had her back to Ritsu, her arms crossed to emphasize her point.

"Mio…" There was definitely a smirk on Ritsu's face.

"… hm?"

"Kiss it for me—" Another thump against the wall.

Satoshi scowled and went back to studying with a fierce determination. His mind began to wander as he worked through the questions with little to no effort.

What did that beauty see in his stupid sister anyway? She was lazy, never did her chores, irresponsible, stubborn as hell—Satoshi stopped writing and sniffed the air. Something was burning.

His pencil, more precisely, his lead. He had been writing so hard, so fast that his lead began to smoke!

Beautiful, muffled laughter filled his ears. Mio needed someone who kept their grades up, responsible, reserved, educated but easy to get along with. Ritsu didn't fit that category.

Satoshi did.

* * *

_A/N:_ Satoshi is a nice kid… but I don't ship him with Mio /shakes head/ Nope. Na uh.


	4. Chapter D: Drops (Part 1)

_A/N:_ Hey there guys! I haven't put anything up in a while… That's my bad. Life's been quite busy for me and I hardly have time to update my other story that people really want me to update, but my inspirations are elsewhere at the moment.

I should really just upload and edit all my old chapters. I think I shall, but I really need to type down this story before all the little details run into the deepest corners of my mind and come out changed thoughts. Happy readings!

* * *

**Chapter D**

This was it. Or that was it, since the moment just happened.

I let my smile fade away as I watched a sea of blue caps and gowns sway and dance. My classmate's smiles lite up the sea like the stars that reflected off its surface at night. It was as beautiful as it was … enchanting.

Something hollow and heavy logged itself in my throat and heart as I watched each and every one of my friends. Three wonderful years had flown by and I barely realized. Biting the inside of my lip, I focused on the pain and not on the hot tears sliding down my cheek. It was over now. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

School; my home away from home. The walls holding up the building would forever be dragged down by my dreams, my ambitions, my desires, and my insecurities. My legacy would be etched in the floors that I stomped in, the walls that I would caress as I walked to class, and the different desks that accompanied me through each lecture.

I was looking forward to my life outside those walls. Now the moment was here, so why haven't I walked out? I tried, oh how I tried to walk away from it all in order to start fresh. I was the type to let go, so why was this time different?

'_I should be happy that my life is starting, not … disappointed… Why am I—' _

I tensed up when I felt warm, slender fingers undo my fist to intertwine our fingers. I wiped away my tears and turned to Mio's concerned gaze. I could see the faint trails that earlier tears had left in their wake.

Giving her a disarming smile, the door to a fresh start was slowly closing.

'… _That's why.'_

* * *

_A/N: _This was supposed to be a lot longer! Hell it was supposed to be a whole story! I was reading it again for errors when I realized that it would be good as a chapter. I will eventually finish the rest of the story that goes with it, but for now, this should do. I will inform you'll when I add more in the future! (It will most likely be in an author's note.)

Reviews and criticism are always welcomed!


End file.
